Forever and a Day
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics for The Avengers. Pairings will be noted in the header, but will probably be any of the following: Steve/Tony, Thor/Bruce, Clint/Coulson/Natasha.
1. Making Christmas

**Notes:** For the 25 Day Christmas/Holiday OTP challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** Making Christmas  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Clint/Coulson/Natasha  
**Prompt:** making christmas cards  
**Words:** 636 words

**Making Christmas**

Natasha came into the living room wearing a rather nice dark green dress and a pair of very high black heels. Her hair was neatly done and hung in its natural red wavy curls just past her chin. In one hand was a small clutch purse and she had a winter coat slung over one arm.

"You look very nice today, Natasha," Steve said when she walked in.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Steve. You'd better be careful; I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Tony."

"He's down in the lab with Bruce," Steve replied. "He won't come out unless I go get him or Thor goes down to see Bruce."

"Well, that does sound like him." She rolled her eyes but allowed Steve to help her with her coat, slipping her arms in as he held it for her. "Have you seen Clint? Phil's downstairs with the car and we don't want to be late..."

"Oh, I saw him leaving a few minutes ago. Where are you going?"

"It's a... tradition," Natasha said, smiling. "We take a picture each year to send with Christmas cards to Phil's family. Phil doesn't get to see them often because of his job; it's his way of letting them know he's alright."

Her phone buzzed in her purse, "Thank you, Steve. We'll see you when we get back; make sure Tony doesn't make anything explode while we're gone."

Steve smiled, "I'll do my best. You have fun."

– – –

They'd been going to the same studio for some years now. It was a small, family-owned one that never asked any questions about the three of them coming in for what was usually a couple's shoot. The photographer didn't ask questions beyond what was necessary.

Of course, there was still the issue of taking the photos.

Phil rubbed his temples, "Clint, could you _**please **_smile?"

"What's wrong with my face?"

"You look like someone pissed in your cereal when your face is at rest," Natasha quipped. "Which is good when we need it, but right now I don't think that Pipa needs to see you looking like that for Christmas. She already worries over you enough."

"Well, fine but – wait, why do you get to call her Pipa?"

"She said I could," Natasha shrugged. "But... will you please smile, Clint?"

"Alright, I'm smiling."

"Clint, please get your hand off my ass," Phil sighed, but didn't move to swat away Clint's wandering hand.

Clint had a grin on his face as they moved into position, squeezing Phil's ass once before he removed his hand. Just as the photographer moved to snap the picture, he whispered, "But it's such a nice ass..."

In the end, the shoot went smoothly after that and they walked away with the perfect shot. After that, it was just a matter of picking out the Christmas cards to send the pictures with. Phil picked those out.

Natasha offered to help him with addressing the envelopes and Clint promised to mail them. Even though Phil wrote out the majority of the message, Natasha insisted on adding little messages to all of them. She had to add a little post-script to the back of the card to Phil's brother about not referring to her as a "catch" the next time they saw each other and she added something to Pipa, Phil's mother, about thanking her for the goodies she'd sent them the year before. The only thing Clint added to them was his signature.

When Clint came back after dropping the cards off at the post office, he remarked, "How do you think your family's going to take the fact that your address is now at Stark Tower?"

Phil shrugged, looking over a few reports, "My mother already knows about the change in address. I told her about it weeks ago. As for my brother, well, this is probably much more impressive than how I 'landed' Natasha."

**FIN.**


	2. Prettiest Sight to See

**Notes:** For the 25 Day Christmas/Holiday OTP challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** Prettiest Sight to See  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** buying the christmas tree  
**Words:** 536 words

**Prettiest Sight to See**

Bruce was bundled up against the chill December wind, trailing a little ways behind Thor. The tower needed a Christmas tree, according to Steve, and Thor had been dispatched to find it. Bruce was along for the ride because Thor wanted his approval.

He'd never had a Christmas tree before and there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at the thought of being the one to decide on the tree. What if he picked the wrong one? What if wasn't perfect?

That was what he was afraid of – screwing up.

And, since it was Thor, they hadn't simply gone to a lot and picked one out there. No, instead they were somewhere with pine trees that stretched up towards the sky. Bruce had tucked his face into Thor's neck to shield it from the cold wind during the flight here, so he wasn't too sure where they were.

Thor was leading him through the wooded area, pausing every now and again to help Bruce with his footing or lift him over a trunk. It made Bruce's cheeks flush with something other than the cold.

"Um, where are we going?" Bruce asked after a few minutes of walking. The cold was making the exposed skin of his face tingle just a little.

"It's not much farther," Thor said. He was smiling that smile again that made Bruce's heart flutter and melt. It was impossible to resist that smile.

"You're plotting something, I know you are."

Thor just smiled and helped Bruce along until they emerged into a small clearing ringed entirely by huge pines and firs. Dotted throughout the clearing were smaller trees that Bruce guessed were their reason for being there, seeing as they were only a little bit taller than Thor.

Each tree had a light dusting of snow and frost, making them glitter in the late afternoon sunlight. The snow that covered the clearing hadn't been disturbed, apart from their footprints leading in. It was like something off a Christmas card. The entire clearing was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Thor asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's…" His voice caught in his throat, he swallowed. "It's beautiful."

"Is there a tree here which would suit our purposes?"

Bruce looked around and thought that they all looked perfect; he'd never had a tree before so he wasn't exactly sure what to look for. He knew what they looked like from pictures, but he wasn't sure if that would help much.

"Um," Bruce looked around. "I'm not sure."

He took a few steps out into the clearing, admiring the trees and the way that the frost and snow covered them. Bruce looked on in wonder, not sure precisely what he was looking for but hoping that it would jump out at him.

It took a few minutes, but he found one that he thought would look perfect in the tower's main living area.

"This one?"

Thor had followed him and he looked at the tree. After a few minutes, he nodded with a smile.

"Aye, it's perfect."

Bruce smiled, then added, "Are you going to be able to carry both me and that tree back to the tower?"

Thor smiled that smile that told Bruce it was going to be an interesting night, "You doubt me? We'll see about that."

Bruce flushed and it wasn't from the cold.

**FIN.**


	3. Sings Out the Miles

**Notes:** For the 25 Day Christmas/Holiday OTP challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** Sings Out the Miles  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony; Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** decorating the christmas tree  
**Words: **282 words

**Sings Out the Miles**

The tree that Thor and Bruce brought back was perfect and putting it up in the living room was rather easy with both Thor and Steve helping. Once it was up in the corner, the entire space seemed suddenly more festive.

Pepper had bought the decorations for the tree earlier in the week, since she said that she couldn't trust Tony to do it else it would never get done. The other alternative, she said, was that the tree would end up looking incredibly gaudy.

Bruce unpacked the ornaments from their containers, setting them out on the table for the others to put on the table. Surprisingly – or maybe not – Thor had settled down next to him and was helping him unpack the ornaments. He was quite gently with them, which was almost funny to watch as he carefully handled the delicate glass ornaments in his large hands.

Then there was Tony, who was fiddling with the lights and rambling to Steve about how he could make ones that were so much better. There was a small smile on Steve's face as he listened, nodding every now and again and he said something to Tony in a soft voice that made Tony pause.

Eventually, Tony strung the lights on the tree with Steve's help, grumbling all the while. He was rewarded for his work with a kiss from Steve.

After that, it was simply a matter of placing the decorations on the tree. Bruce was the one who got to put the star on top, lifted into the air by Thor so that he could reach.

At the end, they had a beautiful tree and not a single broken ornament. It was a perfect Christmas indeed.

**FIN.**


	4. last for a lifetime

**Notes:** For AssistedRealityInterface and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** last for a lifetime  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 370 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Enamor Me**" in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify_].

**last for a lifetime**

Bruce just stared at the large bouquet of deep red roses that Thor was holding up for him. They looked absolutely beautiful and if he actually thought that they were for him, Bruce would have been flattered.

"They're really nice, Thor," Bruce said, unsure of what Thor wanted him to say. "Are they for Doctor Foster?"

He knew about the pretty doctor who Thor had first met when he'd come to Earth and maybe there was a twinge of jealousy there because Bruce was nursing the most ridiculous crush on Thor. There was also the small fact that even the Hulk seemed to approve of Thor, but Bruce liked to ignore that.

Thor frowned, "Doctor Foster and I are merely friends."

He held out the roses to Bruce insistently, just the slightest bit of that warm smile on his face, "These are for you. As I understand, they are a part of Midgardian courting customs."

Bruce's brain skittered and crashed to a halt. Courting custom. _Courting_. Thor wanted to court him. He was stuck on that because it was just… it was impossible. He had to be dreaming.

Almost in a daze, Bruce accepted the flowers, feeling a flush in his cheeks as he did so. This was just… he couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Why…?" It was the only word he could get out, his voice seemed to have decided to take a vacation.

There was that beautiful smile, the infectious one that made Bruce's heart flutter in his chest as it jumped up into his throat. He felt too warm and giddy all at once; it was like he was a teenager all over again. That was how Thor made him feel. There were other feelings too – like a burning attraction and the way that any contact with Thor made his skin tingle for hours afterward.

"There are many reasons," Thor said. "I fear that if I attempted to speak of all of them, we would be here for many a year. For now, though, you only need know that I find you attractive – both in looks and in mind."

Oh. Well, that was…

Bruce knew his cheeks were bright red and he couldn't help the stupid smile on his face as he said, "Thank you."

**FIN.**


	5. no right answer

**Notes:** For AssistedRealityInterface and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** no right answer  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 250 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Get Me**" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.

**no right answer**

The simple fact was that Thor was bleeding and Hulk did not like that. There was blood everywhere, dripping off of Thor's armour and the Asgardian stumbled a little when he landed. He was hurt.

Someone had hurt Thor. Hulk's Thor – _Bruce's _Thor.

There was little more thought to it than that. Just scoop him up and cradle him close and then running. He only had a vague destination in mind, one that Bruce considered safe which meant that Thor would be safe and that was all that matters.

– –

Bruce woke up a few hours later. He was curled up next to Thor, which was not unusual, but he was jerked wide awake at the feeling of something warm and sticky on his cheek.

The blood caught his attention immediately. There was a lot of it.

He shot up, the remains of his trousers slipping down from his waist and down his thighs but Bruce ignored that. There was an opened first aide kit nearby that he automatically reached for. It had dried blood on it and some of the gauze was missing, but it was otherwise perfectly intact.

"Thor, here, let me–" He cut himself off, feeling the fear and worry welling up inside of him but he crushed that down. He needed to _focus_.

The wound must have been more serious than usual, because Thor silently let Bruce tend to them. He was carefully stitching up the wounds and applying bandages when Thor gently placed his hands over Bruce's and said, "Thank you."

**FIN.**


	6. just because it burns

**Notes:** For AssistedRealityInterface and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** just because it burns  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 196 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Quiet Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [_be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify_].

**just because it burns**

Very gently, Thor cupped Bruce's face between his hands, thumbs stroking along his cheek bones to ward off the tears that welled up. His eyes were sad, but the look in Bruce's eyes – the pain, so vivid and real that he couldn't bear it – hurt.

"Hush now," he said softly. "You have naught to fear. I will protect you."

He spoke the words with promise, with a conviction that came to him easily. He would not leave Bruce, never would, he was too important and to precious. The moment that Bruce had given himself to him, Thor had known that he would do everything to keep this man safe, protect, and, above all, _loved_.

Bruce leaned into the touch, hungry for it, and let Thor gather him into his arms and pull him close. He curled up to him, letting Thor's voice wash over him as he spoke and slowly his breathing began to even as he drifted into sleep. Thor kept talking.

"I will stay with you; I will never leave you, of that you have my word." _My love for you will never waver, I will cherish you for all the years I have and more._

**FIN.**


	7. the ticking clock hand

**Notes:** For an anonymous requester and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** the ticking clock hand  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 684 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Unbind Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [_be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify_].

**the ticking clock hand**

The sedatives that he'd been given were still sluggishly pumping through his veins, though they had mostly worn off by the time Bruce woke up. He was in what he was sure was an armoured car and, across from him, was one General Ross.

What had led up to him being here was a bit fuzzy, probably because of the drugs, but he did distinctly remember leaving the tower and going out for... he'd been meeting the others for dinner. They'd been planning on this dinner for weeks and it had been Tony's idea.

Bruce had been late, as usual, because he'd gotten caught up in something in his lab. He'd told Thor to go on without him and that he'd catch up. He'd been _so stupid_.

Would Thor miss him? He liked to think so, but that wasn't likely. He'd been deluding himself to think that Thor could actually care about him – much less love him. It had been stupid to think that he'd found a place where he felt at home and wanted for who he was. God, he'd just been so fucking stupid.

Ross had a very smug look on his face. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed.

"Enjoy your little parole, Banner?" Ross smirked, "Where you're going, you won't be seeing the sun for a very long time... 'bout time you paid us back for all the trouble you've given us."

Bruce said nothing. He was afraid his voice would crack from the fear and pain curdling deep in his chest.

There was a muffled explosion and the truck suddenly jumped, as though it had hit something. Ross looked confused, rising into a standing position and bellowing at someone through a radio, "What the hell was that?!"

Whatever he got in response was clearly something he didn't like, because he snapped, "Then fucking deal with it! I don't care what you have to do! Shoot them down!"

There were questions burning at the tip of Bruce's tongue, but he held them back. He didn't want to give Ross any satisfaction. Instead, he stared ahead blankly, even when the truck slammed on its brakes, sending him sliding down and hitting the wall separating the driver from them.

His head was ringing something awful and the sedatives pumping through him were making everything spin and he couldn't really focus on anything. He managed to push himself vaguely back up into a sitting position, staring a little stupidly as there was the crack of something and then the doors to the truck were practically torn from their hinges.

The bright light rushing in blinded him for a few seconds, but once his vision had cleared up, he stared in shock.

It was Thor.

He looked absolutely furious; Bruce had never seen him look so angry and it was more than a little terrifying. Although all of that rage was directed at Ross.

Ross ended up getting a chest full of Mjolnir, which knocked him back into the wall and sent his sidearm skittering across the floor. He tried to shove the hammer off, but it refused to move which left Ross cursing colourfully and yelling all manner of threats at Thor and Bruce.

Thor shot him a cold look, "Be silent, human, or I shall have your tongue."

With that, he turned to Bruce and his expression visibly softened. He gently pulled Bruce upright and into his arms easily. Thor checked him for injuries, "Are you alright, Bruce?"

His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. Bruce nodded and snuggled closer to him, tucking his face into the crook of Thor's neck. It was... he couldn't believe that Thor had come but he was there and _it was him_. How could he have doubted him?

Thor easily carried him out of the truck and into the light, where the other Avengers quickly converged around them in a protective formation. Thor held out his hand and Mjolnir returned to it, he pointed it once more at Ross, holding Bruce tightly to him.

"You will watch yourself, for if you dare to even look at Bruce again, I will kill you."

And with that, he left, taking Bruce home with him.

**FIN.**


	8. no such thing as happy endings

**Notes:** For mimeus and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** no such thing as happy endings  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 112 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Wed Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about a character under the subject of wedlock [_be it characters proposing to or marrying another, feel free to specify_].

**no such thing as happy endings**

Bruce is not one for marriage.

It isn't so much that he doesn't want to get married, because he does, but has more to do with the fact that he knows that there isn't anyone who would want to marry him.

He's thought about it, he's fallen for people who he wouldn't have minded spending his life with, but it had never happened. They had never asked and Bruce would never put himself out there like that; he didn't have the strength to do it.

That's not him and it's not a future which is in his cards. He can love all he wants, but he will never have anything more.

Marriage is not for Bruce.

**FIN.**


	9. a hidden heat

**Notes:** For mimeus and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** a hidden heat  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 677 words  
**Prompt:** Leave an "**Zip Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [_this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_].

**a hidden heat**

The clothes had been given to him by Thor's mother, Frigga. Bruce wasn't so sure how to react to that. She was something... Bruce couldn't identify and it confused him.

Thor had brought him to Asgard, wanting to share his home with him. When they had arrived, there was Frigga waiting for them alongside Heimdall. Bruce only knew of them, really, from what Thor had told him and he hadn't expected the greeting he got.

"Thor!" Frigga swept forward, a broad smile on her face as she swept her son up into a warm hug. Thor returned it, nearly sweeping her off her feet in a one-armed hug, his other hand tightening its hold on Bruce's.

"Oh, I'm heartened to see you again, my son. We have much to speak of," her smile was warm and full of love. Then her attention changed to Bruce. Her smile was wide and a little knowing, "And you must be Bruce, I am so honoured to finally meet you."

And with that she swept him up in a warm, motherly hug, squeezing him tightly.

Bruce felt his stomach drop out and he tensed up, no idea how to respond. Over Frigga's shoulder, he could see Thor and he knew he was worried and guilt started to swell inside of him.

Frigga pulled back after a few minutes, her smile as warm as it had been before, "Truly, we wish you welcome. I do wish that it could have happened under more happy circumstances, rather than because Thor is needed to take care of the Allfather's affairs during the Odinsleep."

It was very hard not to like Frigga. She just smiled at him and, for once, he actually felt like she saw _him_and didn't mind the scars or the pain that she saw. Thor probably got that from her – that strange ability of his to see the best in people.

"Well, come now, we should go make welcome. I hope you do not find me presumptuous, but I did make something for you to wear while you're with us, Bruce."

Bruce nearly froze, but nodded with wide eyes.

"There will be a feast later this evening," she said to Thor. "I know that I need not worry about your appearance, but I would like it if you came as well, Bruce."

He'd been rather speechless. And that had all led up to where he was now, staring at the clothes that Frigga had made for him.

They were truly lovely and they'd been soft when he'd touched them. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this or what he should do. Running was out of the question, there was nowhere to run _to_.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Thor came up behind him, his hands settling on Bruce's hips as he pressed a light kiss just under Bruce's ear – damn, but he knew what Bruce's sensitive spots were.

"Would you like my help dressing?"

Bruce nodded, his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.

For the most part it went well, though Bruce was left shivering since Thor dressed him slowly, doing most of it himself, and softly caressing Bruce's skin as he went and pressing little kisses almost everywhere.

It was only when Thor was finishing up with the laces that held the tunic on that Bruce caught his hands in his, finding his voice at last.

"Why all of this? Is it... is it just because I'm sleeping with you? She does know that if you're with me there isn't going to be any heir, right?"

Thor leaned forward, kissing both of Bruce's cheeks, his forehead, and then his lips. He let his forehead rest against Bruce's, "She knows all of this. She knows that I love you and, for her, that is more than enough to welcome you here, into our home and our lives."

"She doesn't know me."

"Perhaps not, but she wants to," Thor's smile was wide, warm, and full of so much love. As always, Bruce found it hard not to smile back. "Will you let her?"

It took a few seconds for Bruce to reply, "I will."

**FIN.**


	10. be the silent night

**Notes:** For lady-atlantis and an ask box meme on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.  
**Title:** be the silent night  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 219 words  
**Prompt:** Leave a "**Nurse Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character healing another.

**be the silent night**

He has treated his fair share of wounds. For many of them, he had Loki by his side, but now it hurts to think of the brother that he held so dear and those scars are still as raw as ever. Now, though, he is confronted by Bruce, who he cherishes beyond all else, who is bleeding and bruised and so hurt.

Of course he takes him in, washes his wounds, tends to the hurt as best he is able.

There are scars here that he knows that will take time to heal. He will wait until Bruce speaks of them but, in the meantime, he will do all he can to let Bruce know that he is loved.

He cages his rage, pushes it away, now is not the time for angry words. But he takes that rage and swears upon Mjolnir that, before his days are over, he will make whoever has made his love hurt so much pay – he will make them hurt as Bruce has.

With each fresh wound, there are countless other scars. He washes these and bandages them and, at the end, he gathers Bruce into his arms and kisses him with all of the love and passion that he has in him.

Tomorrow is another day and, with it, he will say that Bruce is avenged.

**FIN.**


	11. come closer (come closer)

**Notes:** Written for an anonymous requester on tumblr.  
**Title:** come closer (come closer)  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony ; Superfamily  
**Words:** 81 words  
**Prompt:** In Superfamily fanfiction, Steve is usually left out and made out to be more of 'the strict parent', and that kind of upsets me. Could I prompt a fluffy short in which Tony and Peter arrange some kind of surprise for Steve being the best husband/dad ever?

**come closer (come closer)**

Baseball was Peter's contribution. Tony was the one who actually decided that 'going big or going home' was how things were done. He had to be talked out of actually renting a stadium – that was too over the top and Steve wouldn't appreciate it too much.

Something simple and from the heart; that would be more than enough from Steve.

Simple. With a lot of thought behind it, but something Steve loved.

Baseball in the park it was. And Steve? Steve loved it.

**FIN.**


	12. all we are, we are

**Notes:** Written for a lady-atlantis on tumblr.  
**Title:** all we are, we are  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 237 words  
**Prompt:** ThunderScience! Bruce starts losing weight because he's made self conscious about eating in front of others. This starts seriously affecting his health quickly.

**all we are, we are**

That Bruce avoided eating with the others was, largely, just a fluke it seemed. None of them ate together or, at least, they ate together so rarely that it didn't really register as a problem. Bruce kept to himself too, so any ill effects would take time to register.

But, after a while, it became almost impossible not to miss the signs. The dark circles under his eyes, the tired, jerky way he moved – all of them pointed to something wrong.

Thor was surprisingly observant. He realized that there was something wrong fairly quickly. On nights where he couldn't sleep, when his thoughts took a dark turn and sleep eluded him, Thor would sit at one of the windows and watch the skyline.

There was a rustling behind him, followed by a thud. Thor turned around, catching sight of a surprised Bruce.

"Oh," Bruce said. He held his hands in front of him as though they were somehow a shield. "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

Thor smiled at him and inclined his head, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Then, as though it just occurred to him, "Join me?"

Bruce stuttered, taking a nervous step back, "I... I don't know."

"That isn't an order, simply a request," Thor said. "You are free to decline it, should you so wish to."

A few long seconds passed in silence before Bruce looked up and, hesitantly, stepped over to Thor, "... yeah, I'll join you."

**FIN.**


	13. boom boom boom

**Notes:** Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr.  
**Title:** boom boom boom  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Words:** 173 words  
**Prompt:** Bruce being a tease ;) Thunderscience

**boom boom boom**

Bruce curled up against Thor's side, tucking his head under the god's chin. He spread his fingers out on Thor's chest, gently trailing them along ridges of muscle.

He dropped a kiss to Thor's neck, pushing himself up so that he could explore better. It was so rare that he got this chance – Thor was still asleep and the faint early morning light made him glow – and he wasn't sure if he could take it when Thor was awake.

Slowly, carefully, Bruce trailed his fingers along Thor's face, down his neck, mapping out his muscles. It was with a sleepy, aroused grumble that Thor woke up.

His voice was a little slurred with sleep, "Bruce?"

"Yes, Thor?" Bruce's fingers paused for a moment before resuming his exploration. He dragged his fingers low on Thor's torso, skimming his hip above the cover of the sheet.

"Stop teasing."

In one fluid movement, Thor rolled them so that he had Bruce pinned to the bed below him. He leaned over him, grinning as the last bits of sleep faded.

"My turn."

**FIN.**


End file.
